Losing Grandma
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Kim loses her grandmother.....How will she cope?


Disclaimers: I dont own none of the Power Rangers......*falls to her knees crying*  
Saban does. I dont own the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan either.  
  
Author's Notes: I am working on the next chapater of Pink with Evil and Email from Flordia and will have them out soon. I got this idea after recieving some bad news today. I leaned my grandmother passed away today. So this story is going to be somewhat sad, but its the mood I am in.....Oh its set right after Tommy becomes the White Ranger so Jason, Zack, and Trini are is still here.....YEAH!!!!!! I will not be getting into the furneal scene really big cause I cant write them or go to them.  
  
Decidated In Loving Memory To My Grandmother Clara Mae Cooper. Sept. 29, 2002 you join the angels. And now you are with Papa(grandfather/husband), my mom(her daughter), my dad(son-in-law), Marty(grandson), and Uncle Jerry(her son).  
  
**Will be at the beginning and end of the song**  
  
Now on with the story  
  
  
Title: Losing Grandma  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart walked thru the park on her way home from school. She had a pretty good day at school and her and Tommy had plans on going out tonight with their friends. After another 15 minutes she was home, noticed the cars in the driveway, and started to walk up the driveway when Billy came out of his house and walked across the yard. "Hey Billy." Kim said in a chipper mood. Billy looked at his long time friend, "Hey Kim. Do you know whats going on?" he asked. "I dont know Billy. I just got here. Care to come with me and find out?" she asked and Billy nodded and followed her in the house.  
  
Kim saw people she didnt know and finally her mom spotted her and Billy walking in and she made her way over to Kimberly. She had been crying cause her eyes were swallowing and red. "Mom? Mom whats wrong?" Kim asked. Caroline Hart looked at her daughter then at Billy, he was so much to the family than Kim's other friends, but him and Kim had grown up next door to each other. "Kim its your grandmother. She passed away this afternoon." Caroline said and saw the tears welling up in Kimberly's eyes. Instead of hugging her mother, Kim dropped her backpack and ran out the door. "I will go and find her Ms. Hart." Billy said. She just nodded. Then Billy ran out of the house to look for Kimberly.  
  
Billy went to the only place he knew Kim would go to. The place they found when they were around 8 and 7. It was their secert place. So Billy made is way thru his backyard and down the trail that lead into the woods behind their houses, "Kim are you here?" he asked. "Yeah Billy I am here." she choked out. "Kim I express my deapest sorrow in the event of the passing of your grandmother. This is truly a somber and disconsolate day. I qualm your sorrow, and wish there was someway to ease your grief." he said choking on his on words remebering his mothers death.  
  
"Billy how am I going to get thru this? She has been there for me when my parents would fight and I needed somewhere to go, if I couldnt come to your house." Kim said and started to cry. Billy wraped his arms around Kimberly and just sat there and hugged her. "I will be here for you Kimberly and the others will too. And I know Tommy will help you too if you let them." he said. Then he stood up and helped Kim to her feet, "Lets get back. Your mom is proubly really worried by now." Billy said. "Will you stay there for awhile Billy?" Kim asked. "Affirmative Kimberly." he stated and they made their way back to her house just to see Tommy and the others there outside.  
  
When Kim seen Tommy she made a bee line to him and he wraped his arms around her waist as she started to cry. Billy told Tommy and the others what had happened. "Oh Kim I am so sorry Beautiful. I am here if you need me." Tommy said running his hands thru Kim's hair trying to calm her down. Then Jason, Zack, and Trini all took turns hugging Kim and telling if she needed them they were there for her. Kim looked at her friends and boyfriend, "Thanks you dont know how much you saying that means to me." she said and sniffled some.  
  
A few days later. It was time for her grandmother's furneal. Kim didnt even want to get out of bed, but a phone call from Billy made her think about something and she decided to get up and get ready. Kim laid out a nice black sleeveless dress, black pantie hoses, bra, panties, and heels. Then she proceed to go and take a shower. After 20 minutes Kim came out of her bathroom and started to get dress. After getting dressed she fixed her hair in a french braid cause her grandmother liked it like that. She slipped on her heels and made her way downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Billy, his dad, her parents, and of course Tommy waiting on her. "How do you feel Beautiful." Tommy asked place his arm around Kim's shouldar. "Like I want to throw up." she said. "Its time to go everyone." Kim's father said. Tommy took one hand and Billy took the other one and they lead her out of the house to Toommy's jeep. Billy spoke up, "Jason said he, Trini, and Zack will meet us there." Kimberly just nodded as they got in his jeep. Billy's dad and Kim's parents decided to ride together knowing Kim needed to be with her friends.  
  
They finally had reached the furneal home. Kim went into complete zombie mood. As the furneal proceed on Kim never said one word. Finally the last song was going to be played. Kim had requested this song to be played. When the music started she grabed both Tommy and Billy's hands trying to get strenght from her boyfriend and best friend.  
  
**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance   
For the break that will make it OK   
There's always some reason to feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction or a beautiful release   
Memories seep from my veins   
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight   
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here   
  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back   
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees   
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here   
  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here**  
  
After the furneal was over Kim went to Tommy's house for awhile. She couldnt handle all the relatives that was going to be over there and Kim's mother understood. The rest of the gang went to Billy's for awhile. Tommy and Kim walked into his house finding a note on the table saying that they would be over at Kim's house for awhile and for Tommy to see if he could get Kim to talk about it. While Tommy fixed him and Kim some snacks she walked into the living room and sat on the couch taking her heels off and curling up on the couch. When Tommy walked into the living room he found Kim asleep on the couch and lefted the drinks and chips on the coffoe table infront of the couch and walked up the stairs to his room to change and to call Kim's mom to tell her Kim was sleeping.  
  
It was Monday morning and Kim wasnt at school, which they didnt think to much about it cause losing her grandmother over the weekend had to be hard. When school was over Trini called Kim's house but her mother told her Kim had supposed to went to school. Now everyone was starting to worry and was trying to figure out where Kim had went. Tommy got an idea but didnt tell the others, he went to Kim's grandmothers house and looked in the front window and seen Kim sleeping on the couch. An neightbor had seen Tommy looking in the window and seen what he was looking at. Smiled and let Tommy in as she had let Kim in earlier that day.  
  
"Hey Beautiful. Its time to wake up." Tommy said. Kim opened her eyes and streched, "Tommy how did you find me?" she asked. "A lucky guess, you can say." he smiled. "Tommy I want to stay here alittle longer." she pleaded with him. "Okay let me get in touch with Billy so he can tell your mom I found you and we will be back soon." he said and she nodded. So well Tommy contacted Billy, Kim started to walk thru the house for the 10th time since she had been there. Tommy joined her a few minutes later, "Tommy I use to sleep in here when I came to vist. My grandmother use to say it was my speical room." Kim said. She went and sat on the side of the bed and metioned for Tommy to come and sit beside her, when he did she took his hand into hers, "Thank you Tommy for all you have done for me." Kim said. Tommy looked into her eyes, "No thanks need Kim. I would do anyhting for you. And you know that." he said.  
  
After a few minutes they both stood up, walked out of the house, locking the door behind them and headed back to Kimberly's house. Right then and there Kim knew she would make it thru this recent hurdle in her life as long as she had Tommy, her friends, and her family.  
  
  
  
  
~The End 


End file.
